


Ghosts of My Past

by star_is_sad



Series: Canon Divergent FairGame [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Atlas Academy (RWBY), Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Clover Ebi Deserved Better, Dead Clover Ebi, Dead Summer Rose, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Ghosts, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mute Neopolitan (RWBY), Past Character Death, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Qrow Branwen-centric, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY), jail break, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: After breaking out of jail and on the war path to James Ironwood, Qrow encounters an enemy unlike one he's fought before; one that brings back a few familiar faces.In other words, Emerald and Neo use Clover and Summer to mess with Qrow.
Relationships: Past Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, past Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Series: Canon Divergent FairGame [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048222
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Ghosts of My Past

**Author's Note:**

> Another sad Qrow fic, what is new.
> 
> Clover and Summer are very much dead in this fic and aren't coming back. They are merely illusions in this fic to manipulate Qrow. No, I don't have an explanation as to why Neo and Emerald are doing this to Qrow, or how they know so much about him, I just thought it'd make for an interesting fic idea. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! <3

Qrow had told Robyn to go. To find her team, to find the kids, he had other business to attend to. He wasn’t going to let James live with what he’d done. He couldn’t. He’d let Clover down once, he wasn’t going to let him down again. If the last thing he’d ever do for that man was to avenge him then he’d make sure he did it. 

As he stormed down corridors of the military compound he slowly began to realise things were not right. It was far too quiet, like the place had been deserted. The lights were barely lit, leaving him in near darkness except for when they flickered momentarily. 

Qrow clutched Harbinger in his hand, it weighing him down more than it usually did. He thought about what life had been taken with his weapon and it made him feel sick. He wasn't sure if he’d be able to use the blade as efficiently as he once had, especially with the baggage that now came with it. 

A crash of something behind him made him turn on instinct, ready to defend himself if the occasion called for it, but it was hard to make anything out in this light. 

Qrow turned back to his original direction, ready to keep pressing on till he saw the figure. It was just silhouetted in weak light, but he could see the billowing cloak and knew who it was immediately. His grip on Harbinger relaxed as the wind was knocked out of him. 

“Summer.” The name slipped from his lips. The figure started to move towards him and soon enough the white of the cloak and the black and red hair came into view. 

Qrow didn’t know what this was, if he was seeing ghosts or if his grieving mind was just playing tricks on him, but this couldn't be real, no matter how much he wished it was. 

She didn't speak, just slowly made her way closer, a gentle smile coming to her face. Once they were only an arms width apart, Summer reached toward him, holding her hand out welcomingly. He felt tears well up in his eyes, tears of pain and loss. 

Qrow wanted to take it, more than anything. He wanted this, wanted to give into it, but he couldn't. 

“You’re not real.” He spoke, voice shaky as he took a few steps back.

“She looks real to me.” A familiar voice said from behind him. Qrow spun quickly, his eyes meeting Clovers. He stood still in shock, not understanding what was happening. How could the two people he lost be standing before him now?

“How?” He managed to choke out, his grip tightening on his weapon once more. Whatever this was, whatever sick joke his mind was playing on him, he couldn't give in to it. 

“Stranger things have happened.” He replied, smiling back to Qrow. 

Qrow sat in that cell, wishing he could see Clover smile again, and here he was, smiling back at him, but something was off. Qrow turned to Summer, looking to her face. It had been so long since he’d seen it. Every day since she’d been gone he wished he could see it one more time. 

Almost as if to prove him wrong, that this was in fact real, Summer reached out, her gentle hand cupping his cheek. Qrow’s breath hitched and he just stared back, unable to speak. 

“She feels real, doesn't she?” Clover spoke, his voice soft in Qrow’s ear. Unable to resist, Qrow closed his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks and leant into the touch, letting himself have this one thing. It was almost comforting. To think he could have Summer and Clover back, to think he could have people around him and be happy. 

Those thoughts left him as he felt Summer’s other hand trail down his arm and to his hand holding Harbinger. Qrow opened his eyes quickly, looking down to their hands before pulling away when he realised what she was trying to do. Whatever this was, they were trying to disarm him. 

“What is this?” He hissed out, taking more steps back, though made sure to still keep distance between himself and Clover too. “You’re not her. Those aren't her eyes.” He continued, looking to Summer, then moved his gaze back to the other man. 

“And you’re not him.” Qrow spoke, his eyes falling to the pin present on the other's lapel. The real one was still in his pocket. “That’s not his smile.” He said sadly, feeling an ache in his chest.

Both of these hurt in different ways. Qrow had thought he’d healed over time when it came to Summer, though absence only makes the heart grow fonder. And Clover, it was all too fresh in his mind, not knowing what could have been because it was all taken far too soon. 

As the words left his mouth he watched as Clover's smile fell and something more sinister took over. 

“I wanted to trust you.” He spoke, the words hitting Qrow like a blow to the gut. His voice was dark and low, nothing like he’d ever heard from Clover before. “But look what happened. Look what happens when people get close to you.” 

“Shut up.” Qrow spat out, glaring back at whatever this was, angry tears slipping down his face. This wasn't Clover. 

“Is that what you want?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. “For me to be gone, because of what you did?” A growl left Qrow’s mouth as he threw his weapon at the opposing figure, a cry of frustration following. He watched as it passed through the man, it clattering to the floor and the apparition of Clover vanished. 

Qrow looked around quickly, shocked eyes scanning the area for where he’d once been. 

“C-Clover?” He asked in a panicked voice. He knew it hadn't been the other man, not really, but that didn't mean he had not wished it was. He quickly turned, looking back to Summer who was still standing there, a pink umbrella now in her hand.

Qrow’s eyes only widened as she lunged at him, trying to strike now he was unarmed. He was quick to dodge out of the way and block as many of the hits as he could. Even in the low light, Qrow was able to spot the shiny blade at the tip of the umbrella. 

Now he could definitely tell this wasn't Summer. Qrow had sparred with Summer enough to know whoever this was had nowhere near her skill or fighting style. 

Even so, it still felt wrong. It felt wrong to hurt her, even if it wasn't really her. 

A grunt left Qrow’s mouth as a significantly hard punch hit him in the face. In response he swiftly kicked  _ Summer _ away, she coming to a skidding halt a few feet away now, her silent form staring him down. He readied himself for another assault, wishing he had Harbinger back in his hand. 

Before either of them could make a move, another shaky breath left Qrow’s mouth as more figures appeared behind Summer. To her right stood Tai, and her left Raven. Whatever this was, whoever this was, really knew how to fuck with him. 

“Stop it.” He pleaded, fresh tears slipping out now. 

“Oh Qrow.” A new and familiar voice spoke, one he hadn't heard in awhile. He slowly turned to look behind him; he saw Ozpin, with Glynda and James stood at either side. “Look at what you’ve become.” The older man's words rang through him, causing his gaze to fall. 

He felt so tired. So weak, like when they’d encountered the apathy, but this was different. This was so emotionally draining, he felt himself about to break. 

“I just wanted to do some good.” Qrow found himself replying.

“And look where it got you.” Oz replied, and that was the final blow for Qrow. Look where it had got him. Salem was on their doorstep, James had lost his damn mind, he didn't know if his kids were alright. He was here, breaking down,  _ alone _ .

With a sob, Qrow let his legs give out and fell to his knees, fresh tears starting to fall. With a shaky hand he reached into his pocket, pulling out Clover’s pin. He knew that was real and he clung to it, holding it close to his heart. He needed it at that moment, knowing it could be his last. 

He heard the slow footsteps from behind him approach and he was content with his fate. 

That was until he heard the crash of doors open and multiple footsteps run toward him. As Qrow lifted his gaze, he saw the apparitions vanish once more and his nieces and their team rushing down the hall. This was real, it had to be. 

As the fight ensued, Qrow kept to himself, mostly out of shock. What once was Summer, now a girl he didn't recognise, and another girl coming out of the shadows to assist her. That one he did recognise, she’d been one of the accomplices of Cinder. 

He felt almost foolish just sitting there while the kids fought, but they didn't need his help, which had been a common occurrence as of recently. The team quickly wiped the floor of the two illusionists and sent them retreating down the corridor. 

Before he knew what had hit him, two arms quickly wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug. 

“Are you ok?” Ruby asked, her voice small and worried. As he slowly came back to himself, Qrow wrapped his own arms around his niece, letting out a small sigh.

“I am now.” He answered honestly, pulling away enough to look down to the young girl.  _ Those were her eyes _ . “I suppose I should get used to you saving me now, huh?” He tried to joke, a weak smile coming to his tear stricken face. Ruby smiled back to him before looking to the side as Yang approached them with Harbinger in hand. 

“Think you’re still up for the task of saving the world?” Yang asked with a grin, offering the man his weapon back. Qrow looked up to her before back to his weapon. This is what Clover would have wanted. This is what Summer would have wanted. He nodded firmly, getting back up to his feet. 

He glanced down to the pin still in his hand before pinning it onto his own lapel. With a smile, Qrow took his weapon once more, it feeling slightly lighter than the last time he held it. 

“Alright.” He spoke, wiping the tears from his face. “Where to now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this sad fic with a kinda happy ending.
> 
> Any and all comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
